


Height Differences Are Part of the Fun

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because height differences can make for really interesting sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences Are Part of the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enjoyable. I enjoyed writing it. I know it's not like novel length, but it's a PWP so what can you expect. Anyway, I love their dynamic and I love all of you.

   People have always questioned Sam and Gabriel's relationship. There are dozens of reasons why they shouldn't work – like the fact that their personalities and diet habits and life views are so different. Like the fact that Sam is a human with a mess of demon problems and Gabriel is an archangel-turned-pagan god. Even at face value, their dynamic seems off. Sam towers at a monstrous height of six foot four in comparison to Gabriel's meager five foot eight. Most people would consider that kind of gap to be a massive disadvantage in bed. But they'd be wrong. After centuries of hedonism, Gabriel discovered a lot of fun ways to use their height differences to their advantage.

  
   Sam's favorite was the shower sex. He never got tired of the idea or the feel of pinning Gabriel against the cold tile wall with his hips. It never failed to leave him dizzy and exhilarated, head spinning as he slid his mouth against Gabriel's, that he was holding one of the most powerful creatures in the universe under his control. The water would pour down his back; hot, but never as hot as Gabriel's skin. Gabriel would twist his fingers in Sam's hair, roots made sensitive by the weight of the water sending jolts of masochistic pleasure down his spine, easily leading him even from his submissive position. Gabriel never let him forget that he was the strong one, that he was ultimately the one in control. Gabriel would even go so far as to control the way he tensed his inner muscles, working Sam's cock to the point of bursting before thrusting Sam off with buck of his hips, making Sam fumble to slide back in, keeping this up until even Gabriel lost control.

   Sam really liked when Gabriel lost control. He liked the way Gabriel's cocky smile melted into a twisting blissed out expression. He liked the way Gabriel's teasing voice lost its mocking tone as he slid into murmured curses and swears and groans of Sam's name that sounded like prayers when they echoed off the ceramic walls of the shower. He loved the way Gabriel would crack, hands fisting in the skin of Sam's back, leaving bruises that would last for days, as he let out a wild shout, splattering them both with his cum, milking Sam's cock inside of him, losing every ounce of angelic dignity he had at Sam's mortal hands. That idea, that sense of power and control, was one of the many things Gabriel did that never failed to tip Sam head first into orgasm.

  
   Gabriel's favorite was definitely the bondage. He loved exercising his power over Sam. He could simply snap and Sam would find himself bound in any number of ways, ass always open for Gabriel's playful fingers and ready cock. His favorite position had Sam's hands knotted above his head, his legs spread wide, all trussed up on whatever bed frame they had available, every inch of him bare. Gabriel loved the struggle Sam often offered, the fight he put into it. He love to watch the way the ropes would dig into his skin, leaving him with more and more marks on his impressionable body, as he thrust his hips toward Gabriel, aggressive growling slowly, but surely turning into pleading groans. The way Sam would beg him to fuck him, the way he would press his hips down onto Gabriel's fingers, the way he would try endlessly to spread wider and expose himself more to him gave Gabriel a rush of power like even heaven couldn't. He would relish every second of his entrance, his cock slipping slowly past Sam's expertly slicked and stretched rings of muscles; would moan with ever new tension, convulsion and thrust Sam's body offered.

   Gabriel liked watching Sam lose all of his perfect facade beneath him. Sam lost his cool for Gabriel like he would no one else and Gabriel cherished the idea. Sam's mask of strength and self confidence and damn Winchester pride would slip away, leaving him raw and weak and needing under every twist and every grind Gabriel's hips provided. Nothing, no sensation in centuries, came close to the way Sam's whole enormous frame would go rigid beneath Gabriel when he finally came, muscles jumping, limbs tugging at the ropes that bound him. Sometimes the orgasm was so powerful or the bed frame so weak that the bed itself would creak from the force of it and Gabriel always came with the thought that he made Sam Winchester, lord of logic and research and boring, crack into a howling puddle of cum and sweat.

  
   Neither man would admit that their actual favorite part was the aftermath, after Gabriel had snapped away their mess and Sam had dragged them both sluggishly under the rumpled bedsheets. Sam would spoon Gabriel against his chest and Gabriel would grumble half heartedly that he didn't like being the little spoon and they would fall asleep like that - Gabriel pressed into Sam, Sam wrapped around Gabriel, mismatched, but sliding together like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> So, schmoopy ending aside, I like to think it was fairly decent not-crap smut. Then again, I'm running on virtually no sleep and I really like shower sex, regardless of its actual craftsmanship. Creative crits always appreciated. I crave your comments.


End file.
